An Unlikely Affair
by Clarke Bellamy
Summary: NYPD charity baseball tournament turns into an unlikely hookup. Will it be a one night stand? Or more. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! :) I do not own blue bloods or its characters. Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

Today was the day of the NYPD's annual charity baseball tournament.

Of course the commissioner has his team. This year he let Danny and Jamie both pick someone to play on the team. Danny picked an old friend from the 13th. And Jamie asked Eddie. As well as Baker, Garrett, Erin and couple of other friends of Frank's.

"We better not lose this year!" Baker said as she got out of Commissioners Tahoe. "Narcotics got the best of us last year but I think we got them this year." Frank stated as he got out on the other side.

Jamie walked up as the team was assembling, "Where's Linda and the boys?"

"They are out of town at her mothers for the weekend." Danny said.

Jamie frowns "The boys love this day and this year we could used them." Jamie laughs as he turns back to Eddie handing her bat bag to her. "They aren't gonna know what hit em." Jamie whispered and smiled. Eddie lead her high school softball team to the state championships.

"So I hear you are pretty good." Danny said looking at Eddie. "They didn't call me Eddie Ruth for nothing." She winked.

The games start. They just have to beat 3 teams to go to the finale. With Eddie knocking them out of the park they breeze all the way through to the finale. With it happening to be Narcotics again.

"We cannot let them beat us again. " Danny whinnied as he was out of breath.

" They won't son they are already terrified of us. They seen that ball she knocked out in last inning and I could see tears

Rolling down their cheeks" Frank laughed. "Well let's hope our good luck charm still got some juice left." Danny laughed as he grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and whispered in her ear "You better not let us down Janko, us Reagan's are serious about our baseball." He said jokingly as rubbed her shoulders.

And of course they squash team narcotics and end the championship finale. "Everyone we are headed back to dads for pizza and beer to celebrate." Danny yelled to the team and him and Jamie was carrying Eddie on there shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

They all make it back to Commissioner Reagan's house. Jamie and Nicky still chanting "reagans..reagans..reagans.."

"Are they always like that?" Eddie laughed . "Always... baseball is in our blood" Danny replied as he grabbed a stack of pizza boxes. "Let me help you." Eddie grabbed a couple and started for the house. "Are y'all sure it's ok for me to celebrate with you guys back here at the commissioners house?" Eddie asked as she glanced up at the Frank and Garrett heading in the door. "If it wasn't for you there wouldnt be a celebration, and you know you are always welcome at the house. One rule my dad always has had is that partners are blood." Eddie nodded feeling reassured. They started up the steps to the house.

Inside Erin had already popped open an old bottle of whiskey they had been saving for a special occasion. "Who wants a shot before pizza?" Erin yelled as everyone came into the dining room. "Before we eat?" Jamie's laughed "I'm in." He said as he down a shot. "Wow that's some strong stuff."

"Where's dad at? " Danny asked looking at Erin. "He took Baker and Garrett into his study as soon as we got here, Garrett already has them working."

Everyone sat down at the table and started on the pizza. Not long after Frank returned. "I want to make a toast to family and friends playing a great game today. It feels great to win." He said glancing over at the trophy, "but today wasn't about winning it was about giving back to charity." Everyone stood and raised their glasses.

"Jamie you have a great family." Eddie said as she took a sip of her second beer. They had moved into the den and were currently watching Baker kick Danny's ass at pool. "Danny are you really going to let a girl whoop your ass in your own game?" Frank yelled from the corner of the room sitting with Garrett. He already knew that Detective Baker was a good pool player. "No it's the whiskey I can't see straight." Danny laughed knowing that was a lie baker was just beating his ass.

"Alright I'm done. Your turn brother see if you can beat her." He said tossing his pool stick to Jamie. "Game on." He tossed back the rest of his beer and headed to the table.

Danny sat down beside Eddie. "Alright Janko here is you a shot of the whiskey." He handed it to her. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed as she tossed it back. "I guess Jamie didn't tell you I can drink like a baseball player too." She said as she turned another shot back. "We will see about that." He laughed.

Danny and Eddie sat and talked for a while. While Jamie refused to walk away from the pool table without atleast one win. So far baker and already be him twice.

"So Jamie said Linda and the kids are out of town. " She asked. "Yeah her mom doesn't live too far from here maybe 45 minute drive. She goes up there every couple of months to visit." Danny answered. "You don't ever go?" Eddie sipped her beer actually enjoying the conversation with Danny. Danny has always had a reputation of being a stubborn prick. She felt like she was getting to know him better and he seems a lot like Jamie.

"I don't ever get to go. Always on call , 7 days a week, crime doesn't stop for vacation." He laughed "and there is that I really don't get along well with my mother in law." They both laughed. "What's up with you and Jamie?" He said looking at her . "What do you mean?" She tried to look confused, but she knew what he meant. "You're an attractive young cop. I'd just figure you and my brother would have hooked up by now." He said handing her another drink. "No no.. Reagan and I are nothing more than friends and partners. He is like a brother to me." Danny nodded understanding what she meant. Danny didn't know if it was the alcohol or what - but he found him self staring at how attractive Eddie was.

"Jamie is drunk." Baker said as she helped him sit down by his brother. "Thanks Abby I guess he will be staying here tonight." Danny said as he looked down at his little brother that couldn't hold his liquor. "Yes he most certainly will stay here tonight." Garrett chimed in from the other room. "We definitely don't need a Reagan dui scandal hitting the front page. "

"He staying and I'll give Janko a ride home." Danny said looking over at her to make sure that it was ok. "Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, I'll call a cab I don't live far."

"It will be no problem your place is on my way home so it's no problem at all." He reassured her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys.

This chapter is rated M

* * *

Danny and Eddie made their way outside to Danny's car. He opened the door for her knowing she was a little drunk from the way he watched her walk out. "I've never had the pleasure of being in a detective's car." She laughed trying to make small talk as he closed the door. Danny being on call he was driving his unmarked Crown Vic.

They drove in silence to her apartment.

"Thanks again for driving me home. I hope this wasn't to much trouble. " She said as he pulled up outside her apartment. She lived not to far from his house in a nice one bedroom apartment.

"It's the least I could do for our all star player today." He smiled.

"You wanna come up and see the place?" She asked knowing that it probably sounded like a bad idea and that it was the alcohol talking. "Have a drink before you head home." Shut up talking she thought, just get out and go upstairs, this is your partners married brother. Forget that he was the police commissioners married son.

All the rookies in the academy crushed over Danny Reagan and here she was sitting in his car inviting Detective Reagan up to her apartment.

"Sure. If you got scotch." He said glancing down at his watch. It was 1am Sunday morning. Linda and the boys weren't due home till later Sunday night. What would be the harm. He pulled the car and park and turned the key.

"I think I've got a bottle." She laughed surprised he had said yes, as they both exited the car. She stumbled as she went up onto the side walk and he quickly grabbed her arm. "Easy there. Let me help you." He lead her up to the entrance and watched her enter code to get in. " I usually don't drink this much I promise." She pushed open the door and immediately hit the elevator up button.

He wasn't sure where this was leading but something made him want to find out. He knew he shouldn't be in her apartment right now, even though Linda wanted separate he still had been trying to make it work.

"Well this is it." She said as they entered the apartment. "Have a look around and I'll grab us a drink from the kitchen." Seconds later she reappeared with two glasses. "This is a really nice place. I know you aren't paying for this with a cop salary." He laughed grabbing his drink from her hand and taking a sip. "Actually it's not that bad for just a one bedroom. And I have a nice little view." She pointed toward the balcony door.

They both sat in the couch taking sips of their drinks and talking. "I haven't told any of my family this but Linda wants a divorce." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this. "Oh my god why?" She replied stunned. "She says I don't spend enough time at home and when I do it's always arguments." He said genuinely seeming sad. "Why haven't you talked to Jamie or your dad? You need someone to talk to." She asked sounding concerned. "I keep hoping she will change her mind and we will work things out." He downed the rest of his drink. "That's why she took the boys to her mom's she needed time alone."

"Well I know you don't want to be sitting here discussing my problems." He said smiling at her. He found himself staring at her. God she was gorgeous he thought. Jamie must be stupid.

"Well I'm always here if you ever want to just talk or anything." Anything why had she said anything her mouth was getting her into trouble tonight.

He watched at her for moment before he took his chance. He wrapped his hand behind her head and pulled her into his lips. He brushed lips against hers quickly pulling back to see her reaction. "Eddie I'm sorry I..." He started before she spoke. "No." Was all she could say a million thoughts running through her mind. "I should go." He said starting to get up from the couch. "No." She spoke again grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as his hand snaked around her waste and the other one on her head tangled into her hair. He groaned when her lips moved to his neck and her hand on his upper thigh.

His mind went back to Linda, he knew this wasn't right this was his little brothers partner. She was half his age. He had no control over it his body had other plans.

He pulled his gun and badge out of his belt and laid them on the coffee table. He made himself more comfortable almost on top of her.

"You are so fucking sexy." He nipped at her lips. "You have no idea.. " she grabbed the hem of his shirt "I need to see the famous Reagan abs." All the women at the department always gossiped about Danny having the best set on abs in the department.

Danny laughed, "Oh so you've heard about it too." He smiled and helped her pull his shirt the rest of the way off.

"So do the rumors live up to be true?" She didn't say anything but went back to attacking his mouth with her tongue. Her hands rubbed his muscles. She stopped and ran her tongue down his muscular chest and back to his mouth. "Yeah it's everything I had imagined."

Danny grabbed her shirt. "My turn." He pulled her shirt off and took in her beautiful chest. With a twist of his fingers Her bra was the next to fall off. After that it was all over. Danny attacked her breasts sucking and pinching each nipple. She rocked into his groin making him moan.

"Let's go to my bed."

That's all it took he grabbed her around the waist as she still sucked and nip at his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist he lead her to the bed.

He slammed her back on the bed. "Too many clothes." Eddie groaned and started unbuckling his belt and pants. He had gotten rid of her pants quickly tossing them on the floor below. His pants and briefs followed.

He started with her mouth and maybe wet kisses all the way down to her thighs. She slid one finger into her already wet folds. "Damn Danny more." He pushed another finger in a pumped fast. "Dannnyyy" she screamed sending a jolt to his already throbbing dick. "I want you inside of me."

"Don't worry baby I'm going to fuck you but first I want you to cum all over my fingers."

She moaned as his tongue started lightly licking at her clit and his two still pounding into her.

"Dannyyy." She screamed not worried about her neighbors hearing her.

Her whole body was on fire as he finished her off. He felt her release as her body trembled. He made a trail of kiss all the way back to her mouth giving her time to calm back down. He grinded his dick into soaking wet core.

"Please fuck me now Danny."

He reached down spreading her legs even further apart. Then one quick move he plunged deep inside of her. "Damn you are so fucking tight." He moaned as pumped harder and faster. His face in her breasts sucking and squeezing. "God I want to so bad" He mutter under his breath, all thought of Linda completely gone from his mind.

"Faster." She moaned dragging her finger nails down his back.

He gripped her hips with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. She screamed. "I'm so close.." He felt her clamping down. "Dannnnyy fuck" That was all it took and he felt his seed spilling into her.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her trying to regaining his breathing. "Oh my god.. Did this really just happen?" She smiled also catching her breath finally. "That was amazing." She complimented him. "No you were the amazing sexy one. I'm just an old man." He laughed pulling her into his shoulder.

"You mind if I stay here till morning. " he asked looking over at the clock that said 3am.

"Of course." She yawned as he played with her hair.

Within minutes they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was the first to wake. The events from last night slowing came back to him as he saw a sleeping Eddie laying across his shoulder. He glanced at the time it was 9am. He could not believe he slept that late. Slowing without waking her he slid out of the bed grabbing parts of his clothes on the bedroom floor. He quietly shut the door so she wouldn't wake. Jamie had mentioned to him earlier that they had to work 3rd tonight so he wouldn't wake her, plus he wasn't sure how awkward it was going to be. He knew both of them were drunk, maybe she would regret what happened, at the moment he did.

Grabbing the rest of his clothes he changed and grabbed his gun and badge from her coffee table.

He felt bad just leaving like this. It felt like one night stands he had many back in is wild days. Grabbing a small note pad in the kitchen he scribbled a note. 'Last night was amazing.' He stuck it in front of the coffee maker making sure she would see it when she woke. There now I don't feel as bad, he thought as he slipped out her apartment and down to his car.

Arriving at home he went straight to the shower. Linda would be home later that day he need to shower and make sure the house was clean. He didn't need any arguments with her today. He felt sick at his stomach. He had cheated on Linda before it had been many years ago when he had been a young patrol officer. This time felt different. He turned the shower off and got dressed.

A couple hours later Eddie awoke with a splitting headache. Wow, she hoped that was just a dream. But looking at her clothes in the floor she knew that wasn't true. What had she done. Jamie would hate her. Maybe Danny wouldn't mention anything. Surely he wouldn't. He left without saying anything surely he regretted everything. She couldn't remember who had made the first move but she knew it was her fault for inviting him up.

She got out of bed and grabbed a long t-shirt to put on until she could take a shower. First thing she needed was coffee and an ibuprofen , she had to get over this hangover before she had to be at work at 7 that night.

Every muscle in her body was currently hurting. She turned the news on and headed to put on a pot of coffee. Thats when she seen the note Danny had left her, she smiled slightly reading over it. She read it over again knowing in the back of her mind the note meant nothing. It could not be anything more than a one night stand.

Danny at home finished sweeping the floor just as he heard Linda pulling in.

"Hey boys." He hugged them both as they walked through the door.

"I missed you guys. You have fun at your grandmas?"

"No. She doesn't have wifi." Jack said frowning. "You guys can spend one weekend without technology." He yelled as they ran up stairs.

Linda walked though the door pausing for a minute when she seen Danny standing there. "What are you off today?"

"Yeah I told you that I was on call all weekend. We had that tournament yesterday." He could tell she wasn't excited to see him.

"How's your mom?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"She fine." She replied. He could she was purposely being short with him.

"I'm guessing you told her all about our problems then." He asked knowing she probably couldn't wait to get to her moms to tell her a out everything he has done wrong.

"Why would it matter Danny?" She seemed annoyed. "I'm going to unpack the bags."

"Seriously Linda I just want to talk to you without you being so moody." He tried grabbing the bags from her. "Here I'll help you put these up."

"I've got it." She said fumbling back to grab the bags. Just then his phone rang.

"Detective Reagan." He spoke. "Where at?" Linda knew it was work, it always was. "Alright I get dressed it get down there."

"Saved by the phone." She said pushing past him.

"We aren't finished with this." He screamed as she stormed upstairs.

Eddie and Jamie had just pulled out of the station. This was their first night back on 3rd shift rotation. Tonight Jamie would drive, they would rotate days so they both wouldn't get burnt out on driving. They both looked like crap from the night before.

"What's wrong with you?" Jamie asked glancing over at her. He could tell something was on her mind. "You look like something on your mind."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I just seriously over did it last night."

"I know my family can get a little out of control." He laughed. "You aren't mad about me leaving you stranded?" He asked. He had forgotten about her having to catch a ride home.

"Oh no not at all. Danny dropped me off." She said looking nervously out the window. Luckily a call went out over the radio so conversation didn't have to go any further.

"Unit 537 can you respond to the 300 block of East 224th street. We have detective's requesting backup for crowd control for a possible homicide." The dispatcher went over the radio. "10-4 dispatch we will be in route." Eddie said keys up the radio.

"And the night begins." Jamie sped up turning on the lights to get through traffic.

Approaching the scene they seen Danny standing over a body with a white sheet draped across with about 10-15 people gathered behind the police tape all looking to be either witnesses or neighbors.

"What you got?" Jamie's asked as the my both reached Danny and detective Baez.

"Female victim looks to be late 20s. Shot in the stomach several times. A man walking his dog phoned it in after hearing someone scream then 3-4 gunshots." He explained pointing in the direction of where the man had been walking his dog.

"Jamie.. Officer Janko.. if you will canvas the area see if you can find any witnesses that may have seen or heard anything that will help us. I'm going the see if any of these cameras were working."

They both nodded pulling out their note pads. Eddie made eye contact with Danny for a second just long enough for him to get her attention. "Janko.. A word real quick." He shouted as Jamie walked off to start questioning the first witness.

"About last night..." He started before he could finish she chimed in. "It's ok." She spoke cutting him off. He nodded understanding this probably wasn't the most appropriate place to discuss the issue standing in the middle of a crime scene.

"Alright get to work Janko."

The rest of the night went quickly with the interviewing of the witnesses. Most everyone hadn't seen anything only heard gun shots. The cameras ended up being a dead end all either weren't working or were pointed in a different direction of the crime scene.

Danny and Baez sat at the station waiting on ballistics and an ID to come back on the victim. The victim didn't have a purse or wallet so they weren't ruling out robbery.

Sunday quickly turned into Monday morning. They finally got a lead after they finally got a positive finger prints back.

"Samantha Bishop made a complaint of an ex boyfriend possibly stalking her last Tuesday." Danny spoke to his team of detectives. "I have a patrol unit out now picking him up for questions."

"My theory is so far she was walking home from work he followed her some type of argument happened and bang he shoots her."

"Sound like an open and shut case." He heard someone say from behind him. He knew it was his father before he spoke from the rest of the room standing. "At ease officers." The commissioner spoke and they all resumed.

"I brought you a coffee." He said sitting a large coffee on his desk. "Heard you been up all night on a case."

"Nothing gets passed you commissioner." He laughed very thankful for the coffee.

"You are right. Nothing does. " He replied. "By the way Linda called me wanting to talk." Frank said glancing down at Danny confused. "You know anything about it?"

Danny sighed. "Damnit dad."

Sensing Danny's frustration Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him into the conference where Danny and Baez had been working on the current case.

"Good morning Detective Baez. " he glanced at her sitting in the corner going through the case again.

"Do you mind if we have the room for a

Couple of minutes. " the commissioner spoke sweetly to her.

"No sir, the room is yours." She answered grabbing the folder in front of her and exited the room.

"What's going on son." Frank's spoke motioning for Danny to take a seat.

Danny took a long sigh. I guess it was now or never. "Linda wants a divorce." He looked up at his dad expecting the answers to all his problems.

"Jesus Danny how long has this been going on?" He put a hand on his sons shoulder he could tell he was getting upset.

"Well months now. I don't want a divorce I love her. I keep trying and trying to work things out but she doesn't care. She just wants a divorce and it to be over with." Danny said trying not to shed a tear in front of his dad. "That's probably what she wants from you, for you to try and talk me in to signing the divorce papers."

"I'll talk to her Danny. But if a divorce is her wishes and you have tried everything. You may have to accept it son. You are strong Danny you will make it with or without Linda. It going to be hard, hell it will be hard for the whole family we all love her."

He finished pulling his son into a hug. "Stay strong son. I'll call Linda later and see."

" and son let detective Baez take lead on the case. Go home and be with your sons. "

" I got to go son I'm already late." Frank looked down at his son holding back the tears. The last time he had seen him cry was at Joe's funeral. Frank exited the room. "Detective Baez if you don't mind give him a minute. And also you are going to take lead on this Bishop case, I have something I need Danny to work on."

" yes sir," she answered trying not to sound to exited about being lead on a homicide.

Eddie was coming out of the elevator with the finale statements from all witnesses and neighbors. She bumped into Frank who was also getting in.

"Sorry sir." She apologized sliding by him.

"No apology needed officer Janko. I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him as the elevator door closed.

"Where's detective Reagan. I have these statements he wanted." she asked looking around for him. She was tired it was already after the end of her shift, but Danny wanted them all done before they left.

"He is in the conference room." She pointed down the hall. "But you can leave those with me. I'm going to be taking lead on the case." Baez stated as she grabbed the files out of her hand.

That's weird she thought. Danny was all into this case earlier throwing orders left and right. She needed to make sure he was ok. She walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Detective Reagan?" She asked as she could tell he had been crying. "What's going on Baez told me you were off the case." She walked around at sat on the table in front of him.

"Yeah I am. I've just got to get some things at home taken care of. So I'm going to let Baez finish it. " He responded looking up at Eddie.

"Is it Linda?" She was sure it was.

"Yeah... She wants me to sign the divorce papers and has even contacted my dad."

Eddie pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be all right Danny. Things will work out one way or another." He wrapped his arms around her. After a moment the embrace ended. He looked down at Eddie, "you are the only one that makes me feel better." With that he kissed her. Not the same kiss they had shared before but a passionate needy kiss. "I need to get home to my family." He said pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face. "I want to see you later Eddie. " with that he stood and walked out. Leaving her wondering what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days passed without Eddie hearing from Danny. Jamie had mentioned last night at work that Danny had been staying at his dad's because Linda and him weren't doing good. Eddie tried to act like this was news to her. She still wasn't sure about letting Jamie know about his brother and her new found friendship, if you would even call it that. She felt things were already awkward and Jamie didn't even know.

It was Friday night. Eddie's first night off since the night of the tournament and planned on staying in.

She was on the couch under a blanket watching re runs of CSI when she heard the knock at the door. It was almost midnight. She hadn't been expecting anyone she only was wearing an NYPD t-shirt and pajama shorts. She grabbed her gun that was sitting on the coffee table, ever since she had been attacked she kept it in arms reach. She quietly walked to the door. There was another knock.

"Who is it?" She said looking through the peep hole and seeing Danny.

"Detective Reagan." He replied as she opened the door.

He stood in her door way wearing his usual suit and tie. The smell of alcohol radiated off of him.

"Shit Danny what are you doing here?" She asked stunned that he had showed up at her house.

"I told you I would see you later." He laughed. "Is now a bad time?" He asked his eyes wondering in to see if she already had company.

She laughed. "Well when you said see you later I didn't think it would be now." She finally pushed the door opened and allowed him in sitting the gun back on the table.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just figured you would be awake seeing you are on 3rd shift this rotation."

"It's fine.. I should change into something else." She gestured for him to have a seat. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure and you look fine." His eyes scanned over her body. Linda would never wear something like that.. Even though it was just a t-shirt she looked entirely too sexy in it. Then he remember she was much younger than Linda by more than 10 years.

"Is beer okay?" She asked walking back with the bottle already hand.

"Yeah it's fine thanks." He grabbed it slightly brushing his hand against hers in the process.

"You worked tonight?" She asked sitting down beside him knowing the answer was yes. He always worked. That was his and Linda's big problem.

"Yeah just got off." Which wasn't true he had been off several hours sitting at the bar debating on whether or not to come see her. All week he thought about her when his mind wasn't on the divorce.

"I'm staying at my dads for right now." He sighed. "Next week I'll meet with her lawyers and sign the papers." He had given up. He had tried everything to make it work with Linda. After a long talk with his dad he knew this was for the best. He couldn't make her happy anymore.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be worked out." She lied. After the night they shared deep inside she had hoped for the worst. She hated herself for it. In her mind she wondered if the night hadn't happened would Danny had fought harder to keep Linda.

"What is this?" She looked up at him. She needed to know. After their short conversation and at crime scene she had thought their status was just a going to be a mistake.. a one night stand. Then he went and kissed her at the station. He hadn't been drunk. She was even more confused when he said she was the only thing that made him feel better.

At that moment he leaned in and kissed her. She felt like she had butterfly's in her stomach and she had no idea why he made her feel this way. She kissed him back him.

"I don't know... I wish I could tell you." He brushed the hair out of her face. "I don't think the other night was a mistake." He smiled and tugged at her needing her to be closer.

"Can we just see where this leads?"

Up until then Eddie had been letting him do most of the talking. It never been easy for her to talk about her feelings not even with her own family.

" I would like that Danny. I've never felt like this before.. I just don't want to ruin my relationship with Jamie. He is like a brother to me." She spoke placing her hand on the top of his that was currently rubbing her leg. "What would he think of me if he knew I was was screwing his brother."

"I know.. I know.. We don't have to tell anyone anything until we know ourselves what this is." Danny knew they couldn't tell anyone about this. He needed to wait until the divorce was over. He couldn't have something Linda could hang over his head.

Here was Danny Reagan sitting on her couch telling saying he wanted her. Never in a million she would she have imagined this would be happening to her. All she could think about at the moment was his hand on her leg. Within seconds she hadn't know what took over she grabbed his hand and was on top of him straddling him. She kissed him hard on the mouth taking away his breath. He reached around grabbing her ass with both hands as she attacked his neck.

"I need this more than you know. " Danny's hands moved up under her shirt and lifted it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, his pants bulged even harder to be released. This couldn't be real life at that moment he felt as any man would. She had every women he had ever been with beat. He moaned as she bounced on top of him sliding her tongue back in his mouth.

Hours passed. Eddie and Danny had just had the best sex they had both ever had. Danny lay with Eddie's head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"That was amazing. You are amazing Eddie."


End file.
